Battle of Eos (Invasion of Naboo)
The Battle of Eos was fought between the pirate Nym's forces, with his recently made allies Vana Sage, Rhys Dallows, and Reti, and forces of the Trade Federation at the planet Eos in 32 BBY. Although they had various reasons for it, the goal of the allies was to destroy the Trade Federation droid production facilities on Eos and thus prevent an invasion of Naboo. Rhys Dallows and Reti were first to engage the Federation by attacking the orbital defenses. The two avoided droid starfighters and mines to destroy four satellite that sent targeting information to a Planetary Gun, which capable of firing from ground to space. With the outer defenses down, Vana Sage and Nym flew to the surface and destroyed every building there. Although the allies were too late to stop Naboo's invasion, the group would go on to fight the Trade Federation occupation there. It was eventually noted by the unidentified Viceroy, who was onboard the Karna Muary commanded the Earth Invasion fleet, that Eos was to begin an army of over 100,000,000 Droids, vehicles, along with the production of about 20 Trade Federation war vessels in order to take part in the Invasion of Earth with a fleet of about 39 ships, but this event never occurred, due to the factory's destruction, forcing the Trade Federation to Invade Earth with a fleet of just 19 vessels. ''Prior to the Events While protecting his Queen, Rhys Dallows' N-1 starfighter was disabled and his wingmate was shot down. He was later found floating adrift by the scavenger Reti. Reti took him to Vana Sage's base, who happened to be working a job for the Trade Federation at Eos at the time. Sage had to flee the job, however, when the Federation tried to kill her. During the fight, Sage destroyed the shield protecting the Trade Federation's droid factory. She arrived at her base before Rhys and Reti to find Nym was waiting for her there. He took back his bomber and locked up Sage. Reti and Rhys arrived and freed Vana. Sage and Dallows compared stories while making repairs to his N-1 starfighter. As they began to talk about taking action, Nym returned with news that the Federation had taken his base. Rhys told him they were planning to attack the droid factory, and Nym agreed to join them. 'Battle' 'Space Battle' Upon approaching Eos, Dallows and Reti moved to create an opening in the space defenses for Nym and Sage to attack the surface. The Trade Federation opened fire on the incoming craft with a cannon on the planet surface. The Federation also had droid starfighters and mines in orbit. Undaunted, Reti and Rhys charged in and destroyed a small freighter convoy that happened to be departing at the time. The two pilots then attacked satellites that were sending targeting data to the surface cannon. While this was occurring, the Trade Federation attempted to send a Superfreighter from the planet. Dallows spotted the freighter, however, and destroyed it. They then destroyed the rest of the four satellites, allowing Nym and Sage to reach the surface. 'Surface Engagement' Nym reached the Trade Federation facilities while being covered by Sage. Taking advice from Sage's droid, the two attacked the landing pad first to prevent the assistance of enemy reinforcements. The platform's defensive turrets were destroyed first, followed the destruction of the actual platform. In this manner, the manufacturing plant, power station, and main factory were also demolished. The command center and planetary cannon were also bombed to ruin. Flying away from the devastation, Nym was told by Rhys of trouble on Naboo. Aftermath Although successful in destroying the droid factory, Dallows, Nym, Sage, and Reti were too late to prevent the Trade Federation from invading Naboo. The group would travel to Naboo to help the locals resist the Trade Federation presence there. After losing their facilities at Eos, the Trade Federation moved most of their droid production to Geonosis. Until 22 BBY, Geonosis produced droid armies for the Trade Federation before the opening battle of the Clone Wars. It was than said that the Trade Federation were preparing the Eos Factories in order to produce a new Invasion force in order to take part in the Invasion of Earth, but the destruction of the facilities that same day, prevented all these plans, forcing the Trade Federation Garrison to depart for Earth with a fleet of only 19 vessels, despite this major draw back, Earth's weak military native forces would prove that there was no need for reinforcements after all, allowing most of the remaining reserves that arrived on Geonosis, to be manufactured for the home galaxy while the Trade Federation began constructing production facilities in the Milky Way Galaxy, however the sudden attack of the Karthakk system by the Lok Revenants, would later break off most of the Federation blockade attacking Earth, forcing Geonosis to temporary halt its production of droids and continue to supplies the Earth Occupation, after the failed Invasion of Naboo. Trivia'' Category:Invasion of Naboo Era Category:Invasion of Earth Era Category:32 BBY Category:1991 Category:Star Wars Starfighter Events